Dino Storm: Search For The Sages
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: A Ninja Storm Dino Thunder Crossover.It was foretold that the children of the elements and those bounded to the second generation of dinosaurs would find the temples of Fire, Earth, Air and Water and awaken the slumbering Sages of Power. Once foretold,
1. Scroll of Sages

Dino Storm: **Search For The Sages**

__

Scroll of Sages

****

Note: I've begun to write this new series because I wasn't thrilled with the crossover of Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. I really wanted to see more of the like colors versing each other but it was worth seeing Dustin evil…anyways…

****

Timeline: After the first crossover of Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm

****

Rating: Pg13 (mild language and violence)

---

__

It was foretold that the children of the elements and those bounded to the second generation of dinosaurs would find the temples of Fire, Earth, Air and Water and awaken the slumbering Sages of Power. Once foretold, now the hunt begins for the balance of the elements depends on the awakening of the four Sages.

---

****

The Wind Ninja Academy

The wind began to pick up, above in the sky went from blue to gray within moments, hail began to pound on the ground. All around the students began to scream and run, trying to duck ice falling from above.

"What in the hell is going on!" came a scream from a student outside, as fire soon streamed from the sky, joining the ice as the ground beneath him rumbled unsteadily. A teacher raced over to him, and tackled him as a large ball of fire struck where the student had been standing. The Sensei grabbed onto him and made a symbol as he ran, plunging them into the Earth.

"No!" the teacher screamed as the ground beneath began to entomb them both, quickly making the second symbol with his hand he launched them both back to the surface. The ground was now splitting and tearing as fire and ice rained down all around them. They ran the Academy, bracing themselves in the doorway.

"What in the hell is happening!" the male student yelled over the screams of other students as they dodged falling debris and the Sensei looked to him, face contorted with fear.

"I have no idea, its like the elements, they are going nuts!" he said, not looking to ease the student. The Sensei with the control of Water ran to the two males.

"Come with me, there is only one safe place here, come on!" she yelled and all three began running to the center of the Academy. In the center of the room, the most powerful Sensei stood, his hands were folded with his palms together and his eyes were closed. All around the room, a transparent shield offered protection from the raging elements that were threating to rip apart the School.

"Dad, what's going on?" The Sensei with the power to Time Travel asked, the elder man didn't open his eyes as he answered.

"The elements have become unbalanced, they are trying to realign themselves to their natural order."

"Is this going to stop anytime soon?" The Sensei with the control of Air asked, over the screams of several students as part of the roof came crashing down into the shield and slammed into the ground around them.

"No, it cannot naturally be done. Shane, Cam, Tori and Dustin, go to Ninja Ops, there is a scroll that should be a light when you go down, it is symbolizing that it's time is dawning. Read it and then you will see what you must do," Sensei said, Cam looked to his father before he and the others began their run to Ninja Ops.

"What about you and the world? Is it just here?" he asked, Sensei opened his eyes which were glowing white and shook his head.

"No, this is effecting the entire world. I can hold this off only for mere moments, then I can stop time but I am too old, you only have 72 hours to try to fulfil the Scrolls prophecy or the world will be destroyed. Go!" he bellowed Cam looked at his father one last time then bolted towards Ninja Ops with Shane, Tori and Dustin on his heels. Shane stumbled as a piece of the ground ceiling came crashing down inches in front of him and Tori screamed as she fell. Dustin lifted her up and began to shield the others as Cam made a run for the shelves where a Scroll was glowing just as his father said.

"Quick Cam, get it!" Dustin yelled as he jumped aside as lava began to burst up from the ground beside his feet. Cam rushed over and grabbed it, opening it the light was too intense then he looked away. There was a flash and then everything stopped, the three looked to him.

"What just happened?" Tori asked, Cam sighed heavily.

__

"The power of the Scroll and the willpower of my Father have stopped time. This states that It was foretold that the children of the elements and those bounded to the second generation of dinosaurs would find the temples of Fire, Earth, Air and Water and awaken the slumbering Sages of Power. That's why the elements are out of order, something has happened to the Sages and their balance."

"Second generation of Dinosaurs?" Shane asked, Dustin nodded reverently at his side.

"Dino Thunder Rangers. Shane, Tori go get Blake and Hunter, and Cam and I will go get them. Come on, you heard Sensei, we only have 72 hours and the clock is ticking," Dustin said, replacing his carefree attitude with that of a solemn Warrior he was born to be. Cam nodded and within moments they all used their power of the Ninja Streak to go in separate directions.

****

Thunder Academy

"Yo, Bro, what just happened?" Blake Bradley asked his older, adoptive brother Hunter as everything that was once chaotic became still.

"I dunno, everything stopped…time's stopped. What in the hell is doing on?" Hunter asked, as he looked around at the Thunder Academy that was almost in shambles, around them the ice was suspended in mid air and the flames on the ground were no longer dancing. There were blurs of light blue and red and in a bowed stance before them, Shane and Tori looked up.

"Guys?" Blake asked, seeing the fear on their faces.

"What's happening?" Hunter asked, hoping that they would have the answers.

"You guys have to come with us, we'll explain on the way, lets go," Shane said, and the now four vanished.

****

Reefside

Kira Ford ran through the streets where everything stopped, she held her severally burnt arm close to her chest, the scent of her burnt flesh made her want to be sick.

"Is anybody there?" she wailed, terrified to find herself alone admits the chaos.

"Kira!" came a yell from nearby, she looked over to where Dr. Thomas Oliver was heading her way, she ran to him and launched herself into his arms.

"What's happening?" she asked, he tenderly let her go and looked to her arm.

"I don't know, Kira…you're hurt, come on. If we are both able to move around, the others must be fine too," he said, and they began to rush through the streets, dodging the other people suspended in time. Soon they found Ethan James, standing over his girlfriend, Sam, who was lying in a heap of blood, beside her a block of ice was spattered with brain matter.

"Ethan? Sam! Is she ok?" Kira asked, Ethan shrugged, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know, we were running and she was beside me then I heard this crack and she fell…" he murmured, Kira reached out for him with her burnt hand, then retracted it instantly, wincing. Tommy knelt down at the fallen girl's side, and looked up a few moments later.

"She's barely alive, but for now there is nothing we can do about this, come on, lets find the others," he said and jumped as flashes of blues and reds shot in front of them.

"Guys, tell me you know what's going on," Tommy stated, as Shane, Hunter, Blake and Tori stood and crossed to them.

"We do, where's Dustin and Cam though? They should be here," Tori said, the group glanced around the town.

"Hopefully they've found the others," Kira muttered, and looked to the Ninja Storm Rangers. "Now start explaining."

****

Reefside-The Park

Cam and Dustin had arrived in the park where they found Conner hanging onto the ledge of the split Earth. Rushing over Dustin and Cam helped him climb back out, the former Red Dino Thunder Ranger immediately threw his arms around them in thanks.

"Thank God you guys got here, I didn't know how much longer I could hang on for," he said, out of breath as he sat on the now still Earth.

"You're welcome…uh…guys…what's that?" Dustin asked, and pointed off in the distance, a white beam of light was straight up into the sky, the light was pure white and they were instantly drawn to it. They ran into the center of town where the light was emanating from, and were surprised to see that it was coming from Hayley. Trent was already there and the others were arriving there at the same time.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked, light poured out from Hayley's eyes, mouth, ears, and it was surrounding her.

"I am the transporter, I've been using this woman as a host for years. Right now, you all must break off into teams and search for the Sages. The teams have been set and are on the Scroll, I will transport you to where you need to be and I will bring you back even if you have not completed your task. Is that understood?" the being asked through Hayley.

"Yes," was the instant answer, and they looked to Cam, who held the Scroll in his hand.

"Conner, Shane and Hunter, you are team one. Team two, Dustin and Kira, Team three, Ethan, Tori and Blake and lastly its me, Tommy and Trent. Lets go," Cam said, the groups split off and Kira looked at Tommy as she left his side and mouthed, 'Good bye'. That was the last thing he saw.

****

Next Up:

II- Wrath of Air

__

The Red Team finds the Temple of Air and hunts for the Sage


	2. Wrath of Air

Dino Storm: **Search For The Sages**

__

Wrath of Air

__

"Drive away and try to keep smiling. Get a little rock and roll on the radio and go toward all the life there is with all the courage you can find and all the belief you can muster. Be true, be brave, stand.  
All the rest is darkness"

-Stephen King's It

****

Note: I do not own Conner McKnight, Hunter Bradley or Shane Clarke. I do own the idea for this story.

****

Timeline: Right after 'Scroll of Sages' (A/U)

****

Rating: PG13 (Extreme violence and gore)

Once the blinding flash of light died down Conner McKnight blinked hard. There was a groan beside him as he, Shane Clarke and Hunter Bradley began to get out of the pile they had landed in.

"Where are we?" Conner asked, Shane stood and glanced around, a jungle surrounded them.

"At a glance, I'd say jungle," he stated with a small grin.

"Nice work Sherlock," Hunter snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, just trying to help," Shane muttered and glanced to Conner who spoke next.

"Where to now?" All three glanced around seeing nothing but the lush trees around them.

"Since we're on the search for a temple-" Conner began, Shane filled in.

"Air."

"Yes, the Air Temple, we should look for it," Conner finished. Hunter's eyes scanned to the sky as a large shadow fell over them.

"Uh, guys, look up," he stated, pointing above them. Both Shane and Conner's eyes rolled up and they groaned. High above them in the sky, was the temple.

"Oh great, how are we going to get up there?" Conner asked, Shane stepped forward.

"Allow me," he said, he made a symbol with his hands and slammed his feet into the ground, launching himself into the air. "Conner, newbie's first!"

"I am not a newbie!" the once Red Dino Ranger insisted. Shane shrugged and brought him up to the entrance of the temple, then got Hunter up.

"Ok, we are at the temple. Now we find the Sage," Shane said, Hunter stared at him and blinked.

"Duh, Captain Obvious. Are you two going to be doing this the whole time?" Both Shane and Conner laughed as they headed in. The temple was large and the presence of danger and dread hung heavily in the air.

"Do you guys feel that?" Conner asked, the other two nodded. Just as he said that the tiling beneath his feet gave way. Conner felt himself began to fall, plummeting back towards the ground below.

"Conner!" Hunter shouted and snared him by the back of his shirt. Shane grabbed onto him and pulled them both back into the temple.

"Oh crap. I thought it was done there for a minute," Conner gasped, Hunter let out a shaky, nervous laugh.

"Nah, my reflexes are too quick for that," he assured Conner.

"Thanks," Conner gasped out, still trying to cope with what just happened.

"You ok enough to move on?" Shane asked, Conner nodded and the three began move again.

All on guard, they headed to the center of the temple. Looking around in the large, open space, they saw nothing. The sense of evil was still stronger than before. Just as they paused in the middle of the room, something dropped from the ceiling. All three jumped and got into a fighting stance. The creature was draped in ragged robes, as it hovered above the floor. Its face was hidden and its arms and legs were not visible.

"You've come to find the Sage but you will fail," it hissed, its voice was not one but hundreds of black voices merged into one.

"That's what you think Mr. Creepy Skeleton guy," Conner said, causing the other two to shoot him weird looks.

"What?" he insisted, "He's creepy looking!"

With that the creature advanced on them, skeletal hands appearing at its side. Hunter leapt up and kicked, but within a blink of an eye he was thrown across the room. He smashed into the wall and a loud crack could be heard.

"Hunter!" Shane yelled, as Hunter's eyes went wide. Blood coursed from the back of his head, soaking the wall behind him and he slumped forward. His eyes glazed over as he smashed into the floor, ceasing to breathe.

Enraged Conner started for it but before he could even attack, the creature grabbed him. Shane watched as it placed its hands on either side of Conner's head. Applying a small force of its power, it crushed his skull open.

It dropped Conner's body in a heap beneath it and turned to Shane. Without warning it flew at Shane, it ripped through his body and then there was nothing.

The next thing that happened, Shane was in an illuminated chamber. _Where am I? Am I dead? Where's Hunter and Conner?_ He asked and was shocked when he got an answer.

"You, Shane, are in the Chamber of Sages," came a peaceful voice from behind him. Shane turned to see an anchient man in white behind him.

"Chamber of Sages?"

"Yes, I am Cicero and this is my Chamber. I have been watching you since the moment of your birth on Earth. Before that, you were here with me," the man explained.

"That would explain why you seem familiar," Shane muttered then added. "What happened? My friends? The world? Why is this happening?" The Elder Sage gave a small smile and motioned for Shane to walk beside him as the light dimmed and changed into a meadow.

"Your friends are waiting in the Chamber of Spirits to return. What is happening to the world is simply a test."

"But I failed," Shane said, Cicero shook his head.

"The opposite, just the opposite. Each one of you are going through a trial. Death is not the end, it's a beginning."

"What happens now?" Shane asked, Cicero smiled at him again.

"You are reborn with the Powers you once held here."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Shane asked, the Elder Sage laughed.

"When you return to Earth, you will be as you once were and now are. A Sage, the Sage of Air."

****

Up Next:

III- Compassion of Water

__

The Blue Team almost lose the Fight for the Water Temple


	3. Compassion of Water

Dino Storm: **Search For The Sages**

__

Compassion of Water

__

"As soon as someone is identified as an unsung hero, he no longer is"

-George Carlin Napalm and Silly Putty

****

Note: I do not own Victoria Hanson, Blake Bradley or Ethan James. I do own the ideas

****

Timeline: Right after 'Wrath of Air' (A/U)

****

Rating: PG13 (Extreme violence and gore)

The first thing Ethan James knew was water, gasping he inhaled water, which only increased his panic. He felt two hands grab him and pull him somewhere. His head broke the surface of the water and he inhaled mouthfuls of air, though he was still choking. Blake Bradley was helping Tori Hanson pull him over to them.

"Thanks," Ethan gasped out once he could form words again, he crawled up on the piece of land and fell onto his back coughing.

"No problem," Tori chirped, looking around, seeing only water, which had a heavy, mist over it. Then she bolted up, when a thought struck her.

"What's up Tori?" Blake asked, as she jumped into the water, then he said to Ethan. "Rough awakening huh? I got that too, Tori, of course was right at home."

"I have a theory, hang on," she stated and dove under the water and the two guys exchanged confused glances and waited for her to surface. Minutes later she resurfaced, grinning up at them.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, as Tori continued to effortlessly tread the water.

"The temple is below us, you're sitting on the tip of it," she stated and looked up at them. "Come on!"

"We have to immediately begin our search, my girlfriend's life is on the line back on Earth," Ethan said, as he and Blake climbed back in. All three took a breath and dove under the water, swimming as fast and as hard as they could they entered the small square entrance of the temple and resurfaced in a dimly lit tunnel.

"I'll go first," Blake offered, Tori immediately shook her head.

"No, we go together," she stated, and Ethan nodded in agreement. Together all three followed the tunnel, unsure of where it would lead them. When they finally came to an opening they found themselves in a wide room that looked like the water above them. It was filled heavily with mist and water surrounded them once more.

"This is weird," Ethan murmured, the others nodded, looking down they saw a floor tile with an intricate pattern beneath their feet so they began to walk.

They continued their slow pace across the giant room when Tori paused, causing the two men at her side to stop.

"What is it?" Blake asked, Tori whipped around and water rose, weaving itself around her body.

"Duck!" she said and immediately they both dropped, as Tori fired a blast of water behind them. Ethan rolled aside and so did Blake, both stood and looked to what was behind them. Three shadow figures were dodging the water blast behind them.

"What in the hell is that!" Blake said, shocked as one raced at him, he raised his hand and thunder sounded above them. "Sky of wonder, power of thunder," he said, and the power of thunder crashed through him. He fired at the shadow, which was three inches from him. It let out an inhuman howl and faded, he waited a few moments and it didn't return.

"Its ourselves, these shadows are us!" Ethan said from across the room when he was glowing blue, his skin covered in a scale hide. Blake summoned more of his power and fired, causing Ethan's shadow to let out an inhuman cry of fury and died. The two nodded and looked over to Tori, who was no where in sight.

"Tori?" Blake cried in instant alarm, searching the room for his missing girlfriend.

"What?" came an echoed response from a distant corner.

"Where are you?" Ethan called, and they watched as in the farest corner Tori's head popped out of the corner. They quickly crossed the room to her and saw that she was in a passageway. She walked further down the passage and they climbed in after her.

"My shadow led me here, down here is where I feel the strongest presence of power. Don't you?" she asked, and the two men nodded and when they got through the cramped tunnel they were in another huge room.

"What is with these rooms?" Ethan asked, and stepped down onto a platform then immediately picked his foot back up. "Uh guys?" he asked as the water beneath his feet began to move and it turned to a gel like substance and began to draw into the center of the room.

"Oh snap," Blake breathed and prepared for battle, filling his body with energy. Tori and Ethan walked to his side and they got into the battle stances. The water shot towards them and they dodged it.

"Water with an attitude, this is new," Tori said, and jumped out of its path. As she dodged further away she saw it fling Ethan one way and Blake the other. Then it reared back and began to head for Blake's heart. "NO!" she screamed and used the Ninja streak to fling herself in its path and to block Blake. When Blake felt a wet mist cover his face, he opened his eyes to see Tori standing in front of him. The water's arm was straight through her chest, blood flowed down her body and the arm pulled out of her body, letting her corpse fall to the floor. An eerie laugh filled the air and the water vanished leaving both men to grieve for Tori, its intended victim all along.

Tori awoke in the Chamber of Sages and felt a warm hand touch her arm. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was and felt two arms wrapping around her.

"Hey, hey Tori, I see you're joining the party as well," Shane laughed softly in her ear.

"Where am I?" she asked, and finally did turn to face Shane.

"Chamber of Sages, you're the water Sage. Cicero, the elder Sage has entrusted me to bring you with me," Shane said, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What about Blake and Ethan? How did I become a Sage?" she asked, he smiled and ran his hand down her cheek.

"They are fine and in another chamber with Conner and Hunter. Tori, you made the ultimate sacrifice, you gave your life to protect the man you love," Shane said, Tori smiled, tears blurring her vision.

"Of course I did, I love him," Shane nodded.

"I know, now all we need are the other two Sages to fix this mess," he said softly, it was Tori's turn to nod.

"Yeah. I wonder how Dustin's doing," she murmured, Shane frowned, he felt a feeling rush over him.

"From my feelings I can tell you it isn't good,"


	4. Vow of the Earth

Vow of the Earth

****

Note: I do not own Kira Ford or Dustin Brooks. I do own the idea for this story.

****

Timeline: Right after 'Scroll of Sages' (A/U)

****

Rating: PG13 (Language)

Dustin landed hard, and had no memory of where he was for a few moments. Immediately he began to look for Kira, finding her lying on the ground, not moving.

"Kira!" he shouted and ran to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he shook her briefly and her eyes snapped open.

"Dustin! Knock it off! I'm up, I'm up! Now let me go so we can get a move on, there is too much at stake to be goofing off," she snapped and began to head towards the temple, which was in front of them. Dustin quickly joined at her side and asked the question that had been on his mind.

"What is between you and Dr. Oliver, I saw something there," Dustin observed, Kira frowned as she quickly glanced over at him.

"I have no idea, I like...no...I love him. Simple as that really, with him, I have no idea what he feels, he likes me...hell...he could even love me, I don't know," Kira confessed, Dustin tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"He does, I know he does. I could see it in his face when we left," Dustin said, Kira shrugged as they went into the dark and earthy temple. The sense of evil immediately washed over them, he walked closer to her, body ready to attack at any moment.

"Dustin, you can drop that surfer crap, it doesn't go well with me, I know you're better than that. Besides I know you have an accent, I can hear it in your voice," Dustin smiled and nodded, dropping his Californian surfer accent to embrace his natural accent which was a mix of Australian and Brazilian.

"How did you know?" he asked, Kira just laughed and shook her head.

"I know you're not that stupid, there is a lot more going on behind those eyes than you let on," Kira said, he paused and pulled her to him and hugged her. Kira was shocked for a moment then hugged him back.

"Thank you, I think that is the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me," he whispered, she laughed and released him.

"No problem, now lets get a move on, chop chop!" He joined in on her laughter and saluted her.

"Yes ma'am," he said and then they continued on through the temple.

As they entered into a large room, the next thing he realized that the floor beneath them was giving way. He heard a crack and looked over to Kira as he fell, her blood rained down with their bodies and he screamed in terror as his fear took hold of him. When he crashed down on a lower level he lay winded for a few moments.

"Kira!" he called and scrambled over to her still form. Her head was broken open and blood was gushing from the immense wound. He began to panic, unsure of what to do. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered up and Kira caught his tear filled eyes.

"Dustin, calm yourself that's not helping," she snapped and ripped the bottom of her shirt and made a makeshift bandage and wrapped it around her head. After a few moments she attempted to stand and he held on fast. She silently thanked him and they continued through the temple.

As they walked, he continued to hold her up, fearing that if he let go she'd fall and silently she feared that too. When they reached another room, the Earth beneath them began to move on its own.

"What's happening?" Kira asked, Dustin's eyes fluttered close and he began to comb the Earth below his feet.

"Its pure evil, its not a monster, but the earth itself…Look out!" he yelled as the ground reached out, forming a cord and wrapped around Kira's throat. With a scream it pulled her under and dragged her away. "KIRA!" he yelled and an inhuman laugh rang through air.

"She has two hours, if you journey beneath the surface, it will destroy you first. Happy hunting," it laughed at him, and Dustin fell to his knees, tears burned and escaped his eyes. _She's going to die, and its all my fault. This place is too big, and I can't go beneath the surface. She's going to die and this is my entire fault, I'm sorry Kira. _Then he closed his eyes and placed his palms on the top of the Earth, with all his might he combed over the surface. Miles away, he felt her fear and heard her heartbeat thunder through his head. "I'm coming for you Kira," he whispered and began to run, praying to reach her in time.

He ran as fast as his body and power would let him, he could still hear heartbeat slowing, her breathing becoming labored. He knelt above where she lay and plunged his arms into the ground. He felt her shoulders and pull her up and as he did he felt the entire Earth beneath them open up and then once again he was falling.

To Be Continued:

VI-**Reign of Fire**

__

The Fire Temple is found and the consequences are dire


End file.
